The story Of Remy LeBeau and Nikki
by DarkAng Nikishi Hatake
Summary: this is a story about Remy and my oc Nikki it lead up to the oneshot by RemyLeBeau4ever1
1. Prologue

**DA**: Hey everyone I hope you all like this story about Remy LeBeau and Nikki. I don't own anything except my oc.

**Prologue:**

The little girl ran down the street. Her red hair blowing in the wind as she ran. Her blue-grey eyes scanning the area around her.

She woke up in a cage. Not only was she in a cage, she was in a strange place.

When she used her super strength to bend the bars, the men chasing her came back.

And those men where the ones she was running from.

She turned around to see two of them run after another kid and while they were distracted, a boy about a year older than her walked up to her and pulled her into an alley.

She looked at the other kid and smiled. The guys chasing her ran off as another group of men came out.

She was scared and alone but she wasn't the shy type of girl that most make her out to be.

The boy pulled her out to the men and she kind of shied away.

"Oy boy did y' save dis lil' lass from da men dat came onta our turf?"

"Ya pop."

"Well now," said a tender man bending down to her height smiling. "Who do we got here? Do y' got any family around chere?"

She shook her head. Her mother died and she didn't know her father.

"Well y' can stay with us den chere." the little boy said looking at the man he called pop.

"That's up to her Remy." said the man.

The boy looked at her, red on black eyes pleading her to stay.

She looked at the men gathered and smiled. "I'd love that. My names Nikki."

"Jean-Luc Lebeau and this is Remy."


	2. Chapter 1: 5 years later

**DA**: Yay! I have more of the story about Nikki and Remy. I don't own any X-Men characters I only own Nikki.

Chapter 1:

~5 years later~

"Remy wait for me!" yelled a slim teenage girl as she ran after the boy.

"If y' want t' catch Remy, y' gotta be faster den dat chere!" he yelled back to her.

The girl blinked and in an instant she was in front of him. Her long auburn hair blowing in the New Orleans summer breeze.

"Merde! 'Ow did y' get in front o' Remy, chere?" he looked at her bewildered.

"You'll see soon, _mon ami_." she said trying out her Cajun accent.

"Damn chere. Remy done taught y' good." he smirked.

Nikki giggled, her hair falling into her face.

"Remy its not like you didn't know I was different than the other thieves."

Remy smirked his cocky smirk and walked up to her. After all he was different too and she knew all about it. He told her and she didn't run away from him.

Nikki looked into his eyes and smiled. "I told you that nothing you say will scare me silly."

" 'Ow did y' know what Remy was t'inking, chere?"

She smirked. "I told you some people I have to know for a few days before I can use their power but some just come to me. I can hear your thoughts and talk to you inside your mind. I think I got it from my father but I don't know anything about who he is or where he came from."

Remy put his arm around her shoulder and laughed. "Ah Remy remembers now."

Nikki looked at the ground as they walked and blushed a little.

"Oy is dat a blush dat Remy sees?"

Nikki looked at him and smiled. "Yes it is and I'm not afraid to admit it Remy."

When they got to the house, Nikki ran up the steps and Remy just stood at the bottom looking at the ground.

"Remy," Nikki jumped back down to him. "What's wrong?"

"Well, chere Remy don't want no one knowin' 'bout Remy's curse."

Nikki frowned. "Remy its not a curse and I wont say anything to anyone so your secret is safe with me."

"Promise _mon ami_?"

Nikki hugged him. "Promise. And either way I can't have my best friend feeling so down about being like me now can I?"

Remy smiled and hugged her back.

Nikki pulled him up the steps and into the house.


	3. Chapter 2: Admitting feelings

**DA**: Thanks to RemyLeBeau4ever1 for letting me use this for my story I'm using it before they get to the school so that it makes sense to me anyway hope you like it!

"Wow, Remy," Nikki laughed, her auburn hair flying back behind her as the crosswind from the boat caught it, "this is amazing!" Gambit chuckled and brought the boat to a slow stop in the middle of the crystaline lake. He turned around in the captain's chair and watched her with muted admiration.

"Yeh, John-Luc's nice anough ta let m' take y' out in one o' dese t'ings," he drawled with a bit of sarcasm. Of course his stepfather didn't grant him access to the boat; he stole it. Nikki caught on to his sarcasm and she turned abruptly to look at him, the sun glinting off of her blue-grey eyes.

"Remy, did you steal this thing?" she asked, sounding apalled, but hiding laughter. He smirked and shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest and sinking down into the plush chair,

"Wat can I say? Gambit a t'ief, chere," he said, a horribly cocky smirk stretched onto his lips. They both said nothing afterwards, just sitting and staring into each others' eyes. Then suddenly Nikki burst into laughter.

That caught Gambit off guard. His smirk wavered, and his whole face read confusion. "W-Wait, wat jus' happened?" he asked, his head cocked to the right unconsciously. He found himself chuckling as well as she straightened herself out and went over to him. She lightly nudged his left leg off of the other, uncrossing his legs. He looked at her curiously, his auburn hair falling over his shoulder and curling at the ends.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut short when her lips met his. He was shocked, to say the least, and for a minute he just sat there, trying to comprehend this. She pulled back, putting around three inches in between their lips.

"What, am I not good enough?" she said softly, chuckling. He finally registered her question and a huge grin lit up his face.

"Not a 'tall da problem, chere," he murmured, eyes flaring with a new found heat. He leaned in and they kissed again, now with both of them pushing back. He slowly brought her onto his lap, laying her down horizontally and cradling her head. The kiss never broke. After a moment or two more of silent bliss, they broke apart.

"Damn," she muttered breathlessly, smiling, "why did I never notice how hot you are?"

He grinned at the girl staring up at him, and he closed the gap between them again. She wanted more-he felt it in her movements-but he didn't grant her access. She moaned softly with the slightest of impatience when he pulled back slightly, hair hanging low in his face. He chuckled in the back of his throat; a rich and savory sound.

"Da real question, chere, is why did y'wait so long ta notice?" he said softly, seductively. She smiled and moved up to kiss him again, the sunset setting the mood perfectly.

They kissed for an eternity, both of them wanting more each time. But eventually, as the sun disappeared behind the trees, they both pulled away for the last time, their mingled breath hot and heavy.

"I love you, Remy," she whispered softly, looking into those demonic eyes she couldn't get enough of.

"I love you too, Nikki," he responded with the same tone, his voice rich, husky, beautiful. He pulled her in close to him, and she complied instantly. She sighed contently and rested her head on his chest, just loving his presence. Together they looked up at the stars and slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Seeing you again

**DA**: Well here's more of the story. I don't own anything except my oc Nikki. The professor adopted Nikki, her real father is Dr. Ronald Rankin so her brother is Mimic a.k.a Calvin Rankin.

**Chapter 3: The X-Men- Seeing you again**

~present day Xavier's School for Gifted youngsters~

Nikki ran down the hall looking for one of the people that she had to answer to. It didn't matter if it was Scott Summers or Jean Grey. She wanted to know about the new comer so she had to find one of them.

Her hair was pulled into a low pony tail that hit her back as she ran. She was in what any girl would wear that didn't include pink. She hated that color with a burning passion. Her outfit was dark jeans, a grey tank top and her grey high heeled boots. Her black trench was sitting on her chair in her room.

She skidded to a stop as she found the professor sitting in front of a man in a long trench coat with a tight red shirt and tight pants. His eyes were covered by sun glasses but that didn't stop her from recognizing him. His red hair fell into his face and she smiled.

"Everyone I want you to meet…" the professor started but Nikki finished his sentence for him.

"Remy LeBeau a.k.a. Gambit."

The professor and Remy looked at her.

"Yes Nikki. How did you know?"

"Some things are better left unsaid father." she said as she walked away.

Remy's eyes were huge under the sun glasses. After so long her found her again and all she said was his name and insulted him in front of so many people. Including her father.

"Where y' going chere?" he asked in his Cajun accent.

"Far away from you _mon ami_." she said back in hers.

Remy frowned. 'Wha' did Remy do to ya chere?'

'_You left all the people you cared about at the wedding. I told you to say no Remy!'_

'**Ok no talking like this. Remy if you need to talk to Nikki I'll set up a time that you can after her classes ok.**'

'A 'right _mon ami_.'

With that over Xavier had Scott show Remy around and finally they got to the room he'd be living in for the time being.

"Hey Red! Xavier said the new guy's gunna be staying with you for a little till we get him a room."

A loud crash was heard as Scott opened the door.

"Looks like she's here. Remy if you need anything Lil' Red can help you. Just tell her that Xavier said to." with that he left the room.

"So who is dis Lil' Red dat Scott was talking bout?"

The bathroom door opened and out walked a pissed off Red head in her favorite pants and shirt.

"It's me Remy. The older ones tend to call me that even though I'm a little shorter than you."

He looked at her and smiled.

"Get that cocky grin off your face."

"Or what Chere? Wha' can y' do to Remy dat aint been done before?"

She walked over to the desk and pulled out the custom made cards she had from when they were kids.

"I'll use your own power against you."

The grin was gone as he glanced at the cards.

Remy was surprised to see her here of all places. He sat on the end of the extra bed and looked down at the floor.

"What."

"Do y' ever listen to what Remy is sayin' in his mind chere."

"On occasion and only when you don't block your mind Remy. If you want me out then just say so. I can turn it off."

"No cuz dat would mean dat y' wont know what Remy wants ta tell ya."

"If your gunna refer to the time we stole the boat from Jean-Luc then yes I still remember and no I wasn't lying to you that day."

She sat down next to him and looked into his demonic eyes.

"Remy do you really think I can ever lie to you? You're my best friend and I cant lie to any of my friends _chere_."

He smiled. "I did teach ya good."

"There are things I know that even you don't Remy."

They laughed for a few minutes and Nikki felt like they were kids again. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a box and handed it to him. "Here I know its kinda late but I got this for you a few years ago. I just never got the chance to give it to you till now."

He took the box and opened it. Inside was the nicest staff he had ever seen. It was red and black like his eyes and had an inscription on the side.


	5. Chapter 4: The Gift

**DA**: I hope you all can understand French cuz I cant and I'm having a hard time finding the French translation that I want. I hope those of you that know French don't get mad if I have the wrong one.

Remy looked at the inscription on the staff that Nikki gave him and he smiled.

'_Les amis pour l'éternité vont le faire je t'aime et toujours Remy'_ (not sure if that's right if not let me know plz) [ translation: friends for eternity i love you and always will Remy]

He looked at Nikki with his demon eyes and then back at the staff.

"Now why'd y' go an' do dat chere?"

Nikki looked at him and then at the floor. "Cause I know how much you needed a new one so I went and got one for you but you left before I could even give it to you."

Remy walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "T'anks chere. Remy loves it."

"Good now we have to go down and meet the others." She said dragging him out of the room and down the stairs.

When they got there, they saw the group that they would be training with for the rest of the day.

A/N: hey everyone sorry its so short but I got stumped. If you have any ideas plz message me and let me know. Its been a while and im sorry for the delay.


End file.
